Why?
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Who wouldn't drop everything to save someone they loved?


Why?

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **So, Hawaii Five-0 S.4 E.8 "Akanahe (Reluctant Partners)" was something else. It had a Jonas brother in it, so that was cool, but my thing is the look of anger and fear on Steve's face when Ian tells him that the Hawaii bound flight from L.A. is going to crash unless Steve does what Ian asked.**

 **I tweaked it just a bit, because I wanted to know what would cause that look. There's only ever been two reasons for that look, Danny and Catherine.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the passengers came from the nearly crashed flight, Grover notices McGarrett watch each one, eyes flickering over their face quickly before moving on to the next.

Grover glanced at Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, but the native Hawaiian wasn't paying a lick of attention to Steve. Grover glanced at Catherine and found her glancing back and forth between the disembarking passengers and her boyfriend.

He stepped closer, "Why is he doing that?"

Catherine, thankfully, didn't ask him what he was asking her, "He's looking for someone."

Cryptic. Loose. Almost avoidance. "I got that, but why?"

"You'll see." Another avoidance. Great.

Grover looked back at McGarrett, then sighed. "Why did he look so scared when Wright told us he was going to crash the plane?"

"Steve has a friend on bored."

"That's not really an answer."

"Just give him a second, okay?" Catherine spared a few moments to give Grover a firm look.

Grover nodded.

As the seconds passed and McGarrett got more restless and more impatient (Grover wondered if he'd have to stop the Navy SEAL form storming the gates), Grover finally realized something. "Detective Williams wasn't here today."

"No, he wasn't." Catherine was short and to the points and Grover couldn't help but wonder if all of Five-0 was like that.

"Where was he?"

"Visiting his family in L.A. for his father's 60th birthday."

"He was-" Grover shut up as he realized something else- "Detective Williams is on that flight, isn't he?"

Catherine was spared from answering as a shout came from Steve McGarrett.

"Danny!" Steve cried, bounding across the floor to the gates.

The blonde man looked up, startled, but the second he laid eyes on McGarrett, he broke into a smile. "What, you couldn't wait until I came in tomorrow?" Danny teased with a broad grin.

Danny's accent was more prominent from spending time with his family and his eyes where a bit brighter, but that could've just as easily been from seeing Steve.

McGarrett didn't answer, only looping his arms around the shorter male and hugging him tightly, one hand on Danny's shoulders, the other at his neck.

"Oh, full tack gear too, you all have a party while I was gone?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around McGarrett in return.

"Yeah, Danno, we did. It was the best damned party you've ever seen," Steve didn't let go, holding on tighter even.

"I hope you took pictures, then," Danny chuckled. After a beat, he asked, "You okay, Steve?"

Steve breathed out his laughter and pulled back, resting both hands on Danny's shoulders, "Yeah, Danno. I'm just really happy you're home."

Danny's easy grin spoke volumes. "Good to be back."

Grover turned his attention back to Catherine as McGarrett and Detective Williams continued speaking. "They always like this?"

"It's even worse when flights are delayed or their separation is longer than two weeks. Last time they were separated it was nearly a month. I heard from Kono that Danny actually started talking like Steve." Catherine smiled, "Sometimes I wonder if Steve should be dating Danny rather than me. He never got this bad when we were separated for a few days."

Grover looked at her in surprise, "Miss Rollins,"

"Catherine."

"Catherine, you can't be serious."

"Oh, entirely, Grover, but I know my place in his life. I know who I am to Steve."

Grover nodded, watching the easy chatter between McGarrett and his second-in-command. Something sparked between the pair, and Grover blinked as he watched it ignite.

He took a closer look at the two, watching Danny's hands wave as he explained away his trip. There was an emotion behind those ocean eyes.

The same emotion, Grover glanced at the man across from Danny, was found in McGarrett's brown eyes.

Danny laughed at whatever Steve's response was, and Grover identified the emotion.

It was _love._

Complete and utter devotion between the pair, and it was _tangible_.

Glancing back at Catherine, it was clear she was too blinded by her love for Steve to see the love between Detective Williams and her boyfriend.

Well, who was Grover to break that bubble?

Grover took the pause between the pair as his chance to walk over.

"McGarrett!" he called as he walked towards the pair, "The governor wants a debrief."

Steve looked up and nodded, "I'll be there in just a second, Grover. You remember my partner, Detective Danny Williams."

Grover nodded and held out a hand, "Detective." he said cordially.

"Captain." Danny replied, just as tense, but no less polite.

Grover patted Steve on the shoulder and then began to walk away, listening to Steve and Danny go back to speaking and Steve explaining what all happened.

Grover could've sworn he heard Steve say, "See; it's nothing, Danny. Just a scratch, I got it fixed just as soon as I could." before Grover is out of earshot.

At least now he knows why Steve was more brutal than usual and so quick to hand over the ticket.

Who in the world _wouldn't_ drop everything to save someone they loved?


End file.
